Naruto the Bastard Daughter of a Hokage
by danak
Summary: Female Naruto Story where, Naurto is the Bastard daughter of the Fourth Hokage and is used as a weapon for her village in Whirlpool Country.
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: Naruto and all of its character do not belong to me unfortunately. sob...sob...sob...Thanks !?! Danak.

Fourteen Years Ago….

Uzumaki Kushina gazed up at the Fourth Hokage with hooded emerald eyes. The light of the candles that created the ambiance of the room was easily captured by the depths of her emerald beauties making them sparkle with passion. With a slight arch of her neck and slight unnoticeable adjustment to the fabric of her formal kimono she allowed a tiny bit more of her cleavage to show. She reached across the young Hokage for the sake making sure to brush up against his arm and as she poured herself and the leader of Konoha another drink, she allowed her delicate wrists to be seen. She bowed her head slightly having her long burgundy-black hair to sweep across her shoulders as she leaned into him while she sipped at her drink. With the brief meeting of eyes she gave him her most endearing smile.

As an Uzumaki, she new why she was specifically chosen for what she was about to do. Sure any full blooded woman can seduce a man and create life, but as an ambassador for her country—no her village for that is where she placed her honor and respect; it would take an unbreakable bond between these two powerful entities for this treaty to hold. So here she was on her last night in Konoha, playing the part of a seductress, a part that she was truly not experienced in but was still pulling it off with all the grace, power and beauty like the women of her line that came before her. Sharing drinks with her adversary, she new she must get this man just drunk enough to notice but not really enough to care. So as she pounced on him like a female mantis she added all the right sensual touches and caresses so that when she drew him into her kiss they would both lower themselves to the ground in the Hokages Office to spend a passion filled night leaving them both sated yet wanting more and a young Kushina with child.

It was early morning when Kushina woke, touching her still flat stomach where she knew her unborn child grew. Gazing out towards the rising sun, she new that her village would soon have another heir to the dwindling Uzumaki clan, a clan so prized for the power that they potentially held, that they would knowingly whore its only existing heir out to another powerful entity i.e. the unknowing Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato who is mostly known and feared by the title that he has earned on the battle field—The

Yellow Flash This is just so that her village in Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) could gain more power from breeding its own tool to become more powerful from the lineage of the Fourth Hokage and to hopefully gain a little leverage when it becomes time to flex its own strength towards Konoha in the years to come.

So here she was standing in the middle of the Hokages Office allowing the early morning rays of the day to brush against her golden toned skin as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her kimono. So deep in thought, she did not notice that the Fourth Hokage in all of his nude glory rise to stand behind her, until he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against him and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Stay," he whispered softly into her ear. He boldly trailed one of his arms up her side to allow his hand to cup one of her bountiful breasts and slowly began to massage it.

Whimpering out a no, she quickly turned within his embrace and held tightly to his strong tall frame. For all her strength and pride she did not realize until that very moment how much that man—Namikaze Minato had truly affected her. How much she had fallen for him even though she had only known him for a week and within that time frame she was mostly cursing him for the duty that she knew she had to perform before she left. A duty that he would know nothing about until thirteen years later and one in which nine months from now would cost her, her life because she had foreseen it. A gift of many that wished she did not have, nor wish it on her child for fear that her child would have her same fate or worse. Disentangling herself from his arms she moved toward the main doors.

"Please, Kushina stay for me, stay in Konoha," the Fourth whispered out more firmly hoping to not attract too much attention to there situation.

"No," she stated more firmly. "I have too much pride in myself to stay any longer than I already have, Minato. I will be no man's second choice, go home to your wife and son, the Fire Lord's daughter must be wandering where you are at this time of hour for her bed must be cold. I have shamed myself enough as it is." Holding back the tears in her voice and eyes she quickly yet quietly left the Hokages Office knowing this would be the last time she would ever see him again.

Meeting up with her subordinates, at the south eastern gates of Konoha, she quickly said, "It is done," and from there on out without saying a word more they left to return to there precious home village in Uzu no Kuni, the place where all things collide to meet their end.

Nine Months Later—October 10

Uzumaki Kushina lay panting on the old rusted cot within the many chambers of the Hokage Tower. Sweat clung at her brow and torso, slowly dripping on the once white cotton sheets making them damp and dingy looking, while blood soaked between her legs creating a tangy metallic smell within the air. The wet nurse had left an hour ago searching for the Hokage or Doctor even though the birth was about to commence, as Kushina could already feel her child beginning to crown. In Kushina's opinion the bitch did not know what the hell she was doing, so Kushina demanded she retrieve someone who could at least save her child even though she knew her life was coming to an end.

Rubbing at her stomach she clumsily smeared the remaining of the transfer seal that was inscribed onto her stomach onto her hand just as another painful contraction came. Stifling her scream she tried to move into a more comfortable position on her back. The sealing of the demon spirit Kyubi came at a high price for her village even a greater price for herself as she will never see her child grow in life, for she was—no is still both the medium and sacrifice for her child and village..

Unable to hold back the screaming any longer, she let loose one last painful scream that will forever be heard in the halls of the Hokage tower carrying with it all of her pain, anger, resentment, and sorrow which will be imprinted on the hearts and minds of her fellow shinobi in the years to come. Kushina had already foreseen that when she left this plane of existence all she would need to carry with her was the love of her child and the hope that her child would overcome any and all adversity in her life.

And with that Kushina took her last breath just as when the Doctor's came rushing in and began cutting her child from her womb. Never having the opportunity to hold or gaze upon her child as the Death God took her soul away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very active day for one team ten, as they were on guard duty at the eastern gates of Konoha. Not only were they forced from their normal activities of cloud watching, chip chomping and girl primping but earlier that day, they were nominated by their Jounin Instructor Asuma to par take in the up and coming Chuunin Exams. So here they were greeting guests and possible rivals each thinking one thing or another, while trying to maintain order.

"I totally can't wait for the exams our team is so going to kick ass and then Sasuke-kun will totally fall for me, Ino gushed out with a slight rosy tint to her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes.

_'And here I thought she was a little social climber,_' thought Shikamaru. _'...She has no idea what we are in for with these exams.'_

"I here the Yondaime's son is available, Arashi I believe his name is," munched Choji between chip bites.

"Troublesome," voiced Shikamaru, '_Don't do this to yourself man, you could easily win her heart if you believed more in yourself,_' thought Shikamaru as the Nara prodigy already knew of his friend's crush on their female teammate before he ever did.

Smirking Shikamaru was going to say something more about how the Hokage's other four sons were also available if Ino liked younger boys before a large caravan approached the gates off the horizon.

"Heads up, up we have a large caravan coming our way," stated Asuma.

Quickly coming to attention, they watched the large caravan approach the gates noticing the circular emblem that depicted it as a hidden Whirlpool Caravan of Uzu no Kiri. They were further put on guard by the strange garb that the women wore, as they were fully veiled from head to toe, only having their eyes seen. Even then the women never looked anyone in the eye, where as the men seemed to look through and down at them.

Taking initiative, Ino stated with authority, "Paper's please," with her arms outstretched.

A gruff bearded man about 6'4 ruffled through his bag and roughly tossed the scroll to where Shikamaru stood, while frowning with displeasure at seeing Ino dressed in her Kunoichi wear.

Catching it with one hand, Shikamaru was about to say something smart before Choji spoke up with irritation lacing his voice, "Hey! Treat our teammate with respect! Dammit! Just don't ignore her!

"Who the hell do you think you are Gaki? I answer to know one but my master, especially not some snot-nosed, sniveling, fat boy who's boning after some slut who looks like she just walked out of a brothel!

As Choji was quickly charging up to attack he was stopped by both Shikamaru's Shadow Bind and Asuma who quickly tried to take control of the situation. Stepping in front of his students to block their view he began with killer intent in his voice, "Foreigner you should already know that if we allow you entrance as a guest here in our village, you are to act with respect towards any all of our Shinobi or we will forcibly remove you and your caravan from our steps if need be and bar you from ever entering at all," Asuma commanded in a voice that held no room for argument.

The gruff bearded man was about to say something more when an old sounding female voice cut through the rising tension, "That is enough Ganjo!"

"Both team ten and their opponent Ganjo, quickly became on guard. Just as quickly did the voice come when a carriage door opened revealing an aged Geisha, whom had obviously seen better years come into view.

"Perhaps Ganjo, you should reevaluate your place in this caravan and not provoke any unwanted hostilities with our Konoha brothers and sisters, team ten quickly relaxed as the Geisha spoke soothingly, "Especially since we already have an unstable alliance with them. .

"My apologies Lady Hitoke, it seems that I got carried away," grumbled Ganjo as he bowed stiffly.

"Don't strain your back too much Ganjo, I don't want to have my Lady whisper in your Lord's ear how much of a nuisance you truly are," a young sweet filled voice said. Team ten began to look around for the source.

"Why you little brat, show yourself before I send you back to that whorish brothel where you were born in and sell you out myself," Ganjo yelled.

"I'll kill you before I allow that to happen," said the voice drenching the area with killer intent that made most stumble to their knees. And in that moment the source of the voice was revealed in the form of the a young Geisha dropping down from the skies, no more then twelve years of age dressed in a black traditional kimono with silver sikora blossoms sown into the sleeves, collar and skirt and a deep scarlet obi around her waist. Her back facing team ten, she approached Ganjo.

"Unlike you," she spat, "My allegiance is to my Lady and the Old Country. She along with many others in this caravan knows the importance of this treaty." The young Geisha slowly bent down revealing a sealing scroll that she began to open while she continued her speech. "Because of hard times many amongst our troop have hardened their hearts to loss and have turned a blind eye to the many cultural differences that this caravan has encountered at the start of this journey. Their patience though is wearing thin with those—meaning you Ganjo, who want to stir up trouble and possibly create more enemies than friends. So Ganjo, my question to you do you want your death to be remembered and honored or to be forgotten like every other meaningless death that was taken by the force of my own hand." Ganjo began to quiver as this young Geisha continued. "Because at this point in our journey Ganjo, foolishness will not be tolerated when it comes to my Lady's interests and I will make sure that your death will not be mourned if you cross mine or My Lady's path again with your nonsense. With a poof a bamboo umbrella appeared which the Geisha quickly opened while pocketing the scroll. Ganjo sat heavily in relief as the meaning of the Geisha's words began to heavily turn within his head.

Abruptly turning around the young Geisha revealed her porcelain painted face and ruby colored lips towards her '_small audience_.' (The Geisha knew that there was more Ninja hiding within the Shadows). Team ten did a quick evaluation of this gothic Geisha's beauty. The raven locks of the Geisha were twisted up into two nontraditional messy buns that showed off the arch of her neck and were decorated by three gemmed sticks and a scarlet flower pin that dangled slightly off to the side. What surprised team ten the most about this Geisha's beauty was when she bowed to them, revealing startling blue but dead like eyes that were slightly dusted with a light grey ash, giving off a punk affect of where traditional met non traditional.

Raising a cloth covered hand to her whiskered cheek the Geisha spoke, "Honorable Shinobi of Konoha, please accept this formal apology for our rude behavior upon entering your home. We did not mean any disrespect as our journey here was long and hard. Some of us are tired from the long trek and we often times become forgetful of every day considerations. For some reason as this young Geisha spoke her apology, each member of team ten did not feel comforted by her words.

. Clearing his throat, to hide his surprise of her age Asuma began, "Let this be a warning to you Geisha, if your caravan steps out of line again there will be severe consequences for you and your troop."

"Now, now young man lets not be so harsh in our reactions, as first impressions are not always everything," said the aging Geisha as she leered at Asuma. Shifting slightly Asuma was about to argue again, when he was interrupted by the old hag once more. "Forgive me young man, for I have forgotten to introduce myself to you. I am Lady Hitoke, Ambassador for Uzu no Kiri. I am here as a go between for our two Lord's of Whirlpool and Fire Country, to renegotiate some failing treaties of these two Hidden Villages. 'And to also watch over Ganjo here as he enters his team in the Chuunin Exams,' thought the Geisha. "Would you humor an old woman, and escort her to the Hokage Tower."

Looking up at the sky, before lighting up a cigarette, Asuma began, "It will be no trouble Lady Hitoke, as my charges have seemed to have sufficiently completed the parameters of their _mission_ for now. Unknown to the travelers Team 10 was on punishment due their slacking on their training. "I am Sarutobi Asuma, and this is my Genin Team Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino."

"Sarutobi you say, why I knew your father from years ago—not much to look at physically, if you ask me." The old Geisha continued with a perverted leer, "I never knew he could have produced such a handsome offspring though, let alone father a child. Grabbing a hold of Asuma's arm as they began to walk she added, "But of course what he lacked in looks he made up in talent—I'm sure he must have taught you _something_, she began rubbing at his arm, "if not I'm sure this old woman still has a few tricks to share. Although I am not as flexible as I once was, you would have to be very careful with me!

Gulping in as much air as possible while not choking on his cigarette Asuma hurried his stride while turning slightly green as he escorted their _new mission_ to the Hokages Office—_because dammit he was going to get paid extra for this humiliation!!_

As the caravan began to move as they were led, Team 10 stood stalk still with wide stunned eyes and mouth's agape, all looking slightly green only coming to attention when the younger Geisha made a comment about how her Lady has still has not gotten over her shingles and gout and how her Lady was recently having troubles with her hips and knees.

Team ten chose to not comment as they were afraid, they would lose what little breakfast they had that morning.


End file.
